


Barbecue At The Starks

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fourth of July, Holidays, July 4, Ned and Cat still got it, USA Independence Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn is getting ready to celebrate the Independence of Westeros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbecue At The Starks

It was a madhouse. Catelyn had been up since nearly six in the morning getting ready, and she desperately hoped she’d be able to grab a nap before the major festivities started, the celebration of the day Westeros declared its freedom from the tyrants of the old world.  _ Why did Ned have to make such a production this year?? I think he invited at least half the town! At least the kids are helping. _

Robb and Merry were bringing beverages, Sansa and Sandor had come over the night before to help Ned prepare the meat that would be grilled, Arya and Gendry had spent the night to help Catelyn decorate in the morning (though Gendry had been a bigger help of keeping Arya off her feet as much as possible, the due date for her pregnancy was only two months away), Bran and his friend Jojen were on guest greeting duty (or was it boyfriend? They had been dancing around each other for months now and Catelyn wanted to tell them to just get on with it already), while Rickon was trying to impress Shireen with his valet skills (he had gotten better with the parallel parking actually) before the guests began to show up.

Ned came in to the kitchen and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her cheek softly. “How’s the most beautiful woman in the world? Need any help?”

He stunk of smoke from getting the grill ready, but she smiled at him anyway. “No, I’m just about done. The pies are cooling, the fruit salad is mixed and chilling in the fridge. The cupcakes are baked, frosted and sprinkled. Now I just need a shower, a quick nap and I’ll be ready for when the guests arrive.”

Ned stared at her, a little smile on his face.

“What? Do I have whip cream on my nose again?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No. It’s just...you’re amazing. I don’t think I could have done even half of this if it weren’t for you. You’ve single-handedly organized the kids, the shopping lists, the decorations, just about everything.”

“Well, I did have some help, but I’ll take the compliment. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my shower and the bed await me.” She kissed him lightly and started to head up the stairs.

“Need any help?” he called up hopefully after her. 

She turned, a playful half-smile on her face. “Maybe after everyone’s gone home,” she said, winking at him and continuing up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, July 4th is the day Americans celebrate the independence of the United States of America. It is the day the colonies declared that they were no longer subjects of Great Britain (sorry English friends!), and ratified the document now known as the Declaration of Independence. The end of the [American Revolution](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Revolution) did not come for a few more years, however.


End file.
